Bleeding Hearts
"May we always be on top!" -Fernando Drilovsky toasting their band. Bleeding Hearts is a band formed by Adrian Cortez, Jake Dickson, Riley Berenson, Vada Bosquet, Fernando Drilovsky, Ana Greene, and April Dickson to save them from failing a year of school. History April, Jake, Ana, Adrian, Vada, Riley and Fernando were all failing the year of school, (for Jake and Fernando it was 8th grade, for everyone else it was 7th) and their principal took pity on them. He informed them that they could pass the grade by earning extra credit by preforming together and winning the upcoming talent show. After considering this, everyone relucantly agreed. However, on their path to victory, they went over many bumps. Each person struggled individually, one almost ruining their show. However, it all worked out in the end, and after they won, Bleeding Hearts decided to stay together and continue performing. Members Riley Berenson Riley was the last to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seemed the most relucant. Riley plays bass (Either backup or lead) in Bleeding Hearts and occasionaly will sing a duet, but never by himself. Riley suggested the first gig as a band (Which was at Lime RIcky's) and has had two relationships within the band (April Dickson and Ana Greene). Riley had to join the band because his fighting was out of control. Vada Bousquet Vada was the fifth person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seemed indifferent about it. Vada didn't object or seem excited about joining the band, so she was fairly neuteral. Vada play the electric guitar (Most of the time lead or backup) and also sings in the band though she seems relucant about singing. Vada was the first to offer what instrument she would be playing before their first rehersal and is almost always set up first. Vada has had one relationship in the band (Jake Dickson) and is Adrian's cousin. Vada had to join the band because she barely had a C+ for an overall grade. April Dickson April was the second to last person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seemed to do so because everyone else was, not because she cared about passing, making her decision seem breezy and unimportant. April also finds winning important after Olivia taunted April that "There was no way her lame untalented band could win against her, Jamie and Rabakkah." April plays bass (almost always lead because she is the most trained on it) and sings about as much as Ana. April was the first person to have a bad expirience in the band (Which was being cheated on by Patton) and seems to struggle with learning music the most (This is most likely due to her dyslexia). April has had two relationships within the band (Riley Berenson and Fernando Drilovsky) and is Jake's little sister and Ana's adopted sister. April had to join the band because her record was "A mile wide." Jake Dickson Jake was the third person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seems to find this important since he didn't want his twin, Chad, going to high school without him. Jake emphasised this point repeatedly and seemed to want to win the most, after he learned that Chad was also competing in the talent show just to try to beat Jake. Jake plays the drums in Bleeding Hearts and will sing occasionaly but only if necessary. Jake had one relationship in the band (Vada Bousquet) and is April's older brother and Ana's adopted brother. Jake had to join the band because his total of missing assignments was greater than the total he turned in. Fernando Drilovsky Fernando was the fourth person to agree to Bleeding Heart and seemed okay with the idea of a band. Fernando proved to be a great addition to the band as he was the best piano player and the best male singer. Fernando's younger sister, Kami, became the manager of the band when they needed someone to book gigs for them and Kami volunteered. This suprised Fernando since Kami had recently teased Fernando about being in a band. Fernando plays the piano in the band and sings the most of all the guys. Fernando had one relationship in the band (April Dickson) and is the older brother of their manager, Kami. Fernando had to join the band because of not caring much about his grades, he defended that he's been working too hard with April to think about his own work but April begs to differ, stating that he spent more time making fajitas when they studied then helping her. She of course, was joking. Kami Drilovsky Kami is the band's manager, she chose to do this mainly to try to set April and Fernando up, which failed. Kami does occasionaly sing backup if she's needed, but doesn't like to all that much. Kami is Fernando's little sister. Ana Greene Ana was the first person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and was deathly relieved that there was some option to save her from failing. Ana was the most organized and planned a lot of the gigs and rehersals before Kami became their manager. Ana plays guitar (mainly lead) and sings a lot (About as much as April). Ana can also play drums and piano but isn't as good at those two. Ana has been in one relationship in the band (Riley Berenson) but ended up with April and Jake's brother, Chad, which April eventually gave into. Ana had to be in the band because she missed a lot of school because her parents died in a car crash that year. Adrian Cortez Adrian was the second person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seemed just as relieved as Ana that there was some way to save his record (Which is said to be perfect, minus that year). Adrian plays the guitar (Mainly electric) and refuses to sing, making him the only member that does not. Adrian has not been in a relationship within the band, once again making him the only member that hasn't. Vada is Adrian's cousin. Adrian had to be in the band because he was flunking. It never explained exactly what he was flunking but it was mentioned that this was the only year his record was not perfect. Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teams